


Class Divisions

by justbecauseyoubelievesomething



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [29]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Ashamed of Feelings, Class Divisions, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Flirting, I know it's a terrible pun, Princess Clarke Griffin, Secret Relationship, Teasing, The Ark Station, classmates - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbecauseyoubelievesomething/pseuds/justbecauseyoubelievesomething
Summary: A Bellarke drabble for Writer's Month 2020. Prompt 29: high school AU.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Class Divisions

Clarke leaned back against his desk, purposely stretching in a way that made the hem of her sweater creep up just slightly. Bellamy kept his eyes ahead, trying not to let her see the blush darkening his neck but judging by her smirk he was unsuccessful.

“Ms. Griffin!” Clarke snapped to attention, sitting up straight again as Mr. Pike roamed menacingly through her row. “Eyes on your own work, Ms. Griffin.”

“Yes, sir,” she said sharply, not a hint of shame in her voice. Bellamy had to hide a chuckle as Mr. Pike rolled his eyes and kept walking.

As their teacher moved farther down the row of desks, Clarke turned just slightly to look over her shoulder at him, green eyes alight with mischief. 

“Later,” she mouthed exaggeratedly. 

Bellamy grinned despite himself and nodded once, trying not to look too eager. Clarke stared at him for a second longer, her gaze pulling at him, dragging around the edges of his curled fingers, up along the short, frayed sleeves of his blue t-shirt. Then she winked at him, shattering the alluring spell before she whipped around to face forward again.

Bellamy clenched his jaw so tightly he was sure the vein in his neck would pop, but there was nothing else he could do at the moment so he bent over his test studiously.

“Psst…”

Bellamy ignored the familiar hiss and narrowed his brows at a wrong answer. The eraser on his pencil wasn’t all that great either, leaving huge red streaks across the paper.

“PSST!”

This time the hiss was accompanied by a sharp kick to the back of his ankle and Bellamy wrenched himself around to glare at Murphy sitting behind him.

“What?”

Murphy waggled his eyebrows. “So you and Griffin, huh?”

His stage whisper was a tad too loud for Bellamy’s comfort. He fixed Murphy with his best death stare.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Murphy rolled his eyes and gestured dramatically forwards towards Clarke, now the picture of a model student. “You. And. Griffin.”

If they weren’t sitting in the middle of a test, Bellamy would have already hauled Murphy out of his seat and pinned him to the wall. As it was, he had to clench his fist tightly to keep himself from grabbing the scrawny boy anyways. Mr. Pike was turning to come up Bellamy’s row so he forced himself to take a deep breath.

“Stop spreading rumors, Murphy,” he said evenly as he turned around. “As if I’d be caught dead with her.”

He heard Murphy’s rough chuckle at the same time he registered Clarke’s stiffened shoulders and the way her head bent sharply over her paper. He clenched his fist tighter as a burning pit settled in his stomach.

_ Fuck. _

Pike paused in front of his desk, gaze stern and cold. “Mr. Blake. Do you need a new pencil?”

“I…” Bellamy opened his fist slowly to reveal the shattered pieces of his former pencil.

Murphy snickered again.

“Yeah.” Bellamy’s throat was curiously dry and he couldn’t stop looking at Clarke’s hunched shoulders. The way she suddenly seemed cold and far away. Untouchable. “Yeah, a new pencil would be nice.”


End file.
